Lothlorien?
by PrinceMarth
Summary: This is a sequel


~Yo what's up as a bit of a disclaimer I want everyone to know that this is a SEQUEL to a story my friend wrote. Here it is http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1164334. I have her full permission to use this idea and expand upon her story. Well here you go enjoy! And the customary I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS. If I did Peter Jackson would have put the entire movie in elvish on the extended DVD.  
  
Kitty and Marth smirked. While Kitty had little success with the fellowship last time they came her way we knew that the both of us could do something worthwhile. We waited in Lorein for near two hours when the Fellowship passed us. Marth fell in front of them on his face.  
  
"Stupid sword it always makes my landings awkward."  
  
"Well if you had reflexes like mine," said Kitty smiling, "it wouldn't matter."  
  
Legolas stopped in his tracks at Kitty's voice, "Oh no," he whimpered.  
  
"My my Legolas you can fight in the War of the Ring but you can't handle a little treachery from an author or authoress?" Marth asked jokingly.  
  
"There's another one!" Pippin cried.  
  
"No, no, no!" Merry said.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," Kitty said with an all to familiar evil look in her eye.  
  
"Well bring Mrs. Authoress, I can take you," Gimli said.  
  
"Gimli, son of.forgot his name, any way Gimli you were afraid of Galadriel and this kitty is one hundred times worse than her," said Aragorn rolling his eyes.  
  
At this point Celeborn joined the Fellowship staring at Kitty and Marth confused, "What are they?"  
  
"HEY!" said Marth, "that wasn't nice."  
  
"I'll tell you what they are, they are more horrible that Galadriel and Arwen combined!" Gimli said.  
  
"Excuse me Gimli son of. whatever his name was Galadriel happens to be my wife!" said Celeborn.  
  
"And I'm in love with Arwen Gimli son of what's-his-name!" Aragorn, "one more comment from you will look more like a pin cushion than Boromir did."  
  
"Hey Aragorn you make one more pin-cushion remark and I will "stun" you like Peter Jackson did in the Battle of Helm's Deep!" said Boromir.  
  
Marth jumped in, "Hey when do me and Kitty get to wreak havoc?"  
  
The Fellowship gave him an unsure glance. Celeborn led them to Galadriel.  
  
That night when Frodo was with Galadriel Marth and Kitty went for a peek. Marth conjured up a Martha Stuart monster and made it attack Galadriel. Frodo started freaking out at the pictures in the water that he didn't even notice Galadriel being eaten alive.  
  
"Hey Frodo look up!" Kitty yelled.  
  
Frodo did and saw Galadriel being eaten. He kicked the monster and Legolas showed up to help. He shot the monster and it fell of Galadriel. When it looked at Legolas it got little hearts in its eyes.  
  
"No!" Legolas said, "first Mary-Sues now Martha Stuarts!"  
  
Kitty started laughing then Galadriel regained consciousness, then started her correct lines. "I know what it is you saw, for it is that same thing I saw!"  
  
Frodo looked puzzled, "You see Sam in his underwear too?"  
  
Marth began cracking up at how funny that sounded.  
  
Frodo began to get what Kitty and Marth were doing, "You are controlling our thoughts."  
  
They both whistled innocently and changed the subject, "Isn't it about time for you to hand out gifts?" Marth asked.  
  
Galadriel nodded. She went to the boats and began handing out presents.  
  
"Wow," said Pippin, "this is like Christmas."  
  
"What's Christmas?" Merry asked.  
  
Galadriel handed Pippin two stacks of Lembas. Pippin ate each on the spot and threw up in the lake. This forced a monster out that was bigger than Smaug. Marth made another Martha Stuart monster and they began fighting. Kitty then warped them to Mordor hoping the orcs would be of some use.  
  
Marth hit Pippin, "Fool of a Took."  
  
Kitty hit Marth, "Be nice to Pippin, Stupidity isn't a crime."  
  
"If it was you would have been locked up along time ago, Kitty." Marth said.  
  
Kitty hit him again. The Fellowship had stopped to watch. Kitty and Marth stopped and looked at Galadriel telling her to continue the giving.  
  
When Legolas was handed his bow he got this strange look on his face. He then ran up into a tree hugging the bow and kissing his Martha Stuart monster. He then began chanting low in the Elvish tongue but Marth translated for everyone.  
  
"One bow to rule the mall one bow to find them one bow to bring them all and in Lothlorein bind them!"  
  
Frodo started laughing but Celeborn looked startled, "Honey I heard in a poem once that that bow brings evilness to all living things."  
  
Galadriel shrugged, "So."  
  
Celeborn rolled his eyes, "Blondes."  
  
And it was in that tree in Lorein the Bow brought to Legolas unnatural long life. It corrupted his mind forcing him kill anyone within five feet of his "precious."  
  
"You know I think you were right Celeborn," said Galadriel.  
  
"Ooh good job that only took you half an hour." Celeborn said. Unfortunately he strayed into the five feet of Legolas and he attacked, foaming at the mouth. "Galadriel you gave him the bow my old high school buddy Sauron. And where's the light in the phail he gave me?"  
  
"Um I don't know!" Galadriel says kicking Frodo into the boat.  
  
"Hey call Saruman I need a doctor!" Celeborn said.  
  
"Okay! He says elf bites are hard to cure he wants Frodo's ring!" Galadriel said.  
  
Celeborn takes the ring, and walks out of Lothlorien while Legolas is making out with his Martha Stuart monster. 


End file.
